zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stories Revolving Around Zander/War of Windfall Island
This fanfic is rated PG for some violence. Summary The War of Windfall Island was a war fought between Windfall Island and any island on the Great Sea that opposed their rule. Beginning of the War The Age of Realization About a century after the appearance of the Hero of Winds, the people of the Great Sea made a realization: they had no formal, Great Sea-spanning government. The people of the Great Sea saw this as a huge disadvantage, as this meant that piracy, among other unscrupulous activities, might be legal in some parts of the Great Sea. Soon, this became a huge issue, and representatives from the islands with large populations (Dragon Roost, Forest Haven, etc) decided to meet with each other and make a decision on what to do. Soon, the decision was made: there would be a government that would span the entire Great Sea. Each island would have a representative in this government. Now there was only one decision left to be made: where to base the government. Just then, the representative from Windfall Island made a suggestion: "How about Windfall? It is already the center of trade. Might as well make it the center of government too..." Trouble on Windfall Island Before this meeting of the islands, several troubling events had gone on on Windfall Island. The island had for the past 50 years lived in peace under their king. However, one day, the king mysteriously disappeared, leaving the throne vacant. A power struggle started. Soon, there were only two contenders for the throne. There was the Earl of Spectacle Island, Cornelius, who believed in keeping the island's territory the same, and not meddling with other islands' territories. Then there was the Duke of Tingle Island (at this point in time Tingle had abandoned the island), Samuel, who believed in expanding Windfall Island's territory to include all of the Great Sea. At first, the people of Windfall Island supported Cornelius. But then a massive pirate force from the Forsaken Fortress began to move towards the island. Cornelius gave the pirates a warning. Samuel, on the other hand, sent his personal army to defeat the pirates, and even lead the battle himself. Samuel then gave a speech to the citizen's of Windfall. Samuel's Speech "Fellow citizens of Windfall Island! Lend me your ears. Today we were able to fight off a massive pirate offensive. However, this was only because I decided to take action. What did Cornelius, the other contender for the throne do? Just sent a warning to the enemy! If we give power to Cornelius, he will just keep doing the same thing: sending out warnings. Soon, the rest of the Great Sea would see us as pushovers because of his decisions. We'd be conquered within a decade, if not year. How ever, if you put me into power, I will make sure that nobody will mess with us. I will take action when our island is threatened. Now decide for yourself: put me into power... or we will be conquered. Samuel's In Power The next day, the citizens put Samuel into power. Cornelius was run off the island. Samuel then made his first decrees. They were: # We will begin to build a grand army of Windfall Island to defend ourselves with. # In an emergency, the entire army will be mobilized against the nearest islands. # We will build a great wall around the island to better protect ourselves. # Expansion of our territory will begin immediately. # No outsider is to know of any events on the island. Samuel only had one problem: How to expand his empire without a huge amount of political upheaval. As he was pondering this, a messenger came in. "Sir," he said, "We have news from the other major islands. They want to form a Great Sea-wide government. They want us to send a representative to their meeting." Just then, Samuel's brain hatched a grand scheme on how to conquer the entire Great Sea.. without any battles. Back at The Meeting Seeing that the representative for Windfall Island made a good point, the other representatives decided to take a vote. The vote was unanimous: Windfall Island would be the center of government. After this, the representative from Windfall Island made another suggestion: "How about the representatives stay on the island permanently? After all, we'd be spending a lot of time on the island anyway. Why not do this to save money on transportation?" Once again, all of the other representatives agreed. Ships were then sent across the sea to send the message: there was a new government that spanned the entire Great Sea. The Scheme Begins Within a day, all the representatives gathered on the island. They went to the building for lawmaking. One of them commented in the huge construction project going on. Then the scheme was put into action. As soon as the representatives were in the room, there heard the clicking of doors locking, and then a evil laugh. "I can't believe it worked!" said the person laughing. "Now in case you didn't notice you are my prisoners. That means that I now make the rules... and the laws. Oh yeah, and the entire Great Sea is mine. The best thing is, nobody knows!'' The New Laws Within a few days, the new laws that the "representatives" had made were sent across the islands. They were: #All ships must now report to Windfall Island for inspection before dropping off their loads. Any ships that do not will be commandeered by the government, which is henceforth known as the Great Sea Alliance #All sailors will report to Windfall Island to receive a shipping license. #Anybody without a shipping license who is found transporting goods will be in violation of the law and will be punished accordingly. # Nobody will see any of the representatives, in order to assure they stay impartial. # Anybody found guilty of piracy will be punished accordingly. # Any island found not following these laws will be considered an enemy of the Great Sea Alliance. #Any island who is an enemy of the Great Sea alliance will be considered at war with the Great Sea Alliance. #This law establishes the Navy, Army, and all other armed forces of the Great Sea Alliance. #Any citizen who is called to duty for the Armed Forces of the Great Sea Alliance must immediately report to Windfall Island for training. Violators will be prosecuted #All goods are henceforth "taxed." This means that for every good that is purchased, an extra 20 rupees per 100 rupees will be paid, or 20% of the price of the good. Anybody not paying the tax will be prosecuted. #This tax will be spent on various government projects which, to protect the representatives, will be kept secret. Reaction To The Laws There were mixed reactions to the laws. Most people liked the antipiracy law and the shipping law, as they made the sea safer to sail. However, some people pointed some of the odder laws, such as the armed forces law and the tax. The majority of people, however, just went on with their lives as normal. One of those people was one sailor named Zander. Zander was a young sailor from Outset Island. That particular day, he was making a delivery to Dragon Roost Island. He found out about the shipping law, and thus reported to Windfall Island. However, his life was about to change... Zander's Discovery Zer was a young man, who for whatever reason always wore a regal looking robe. He had a unique appearence, so instead of describing it here's a picture: That day, Zander sailed his ship to Windfall Island. He awed at this huge wall being made around the island. Just as he put his ship into dock, a soldier walked up to him. "Docking fee, that will be 50 rupees," said the soldier. "Is this the law?" asked Zander. "Yep, so says the representatives." Zander paid the fee, then went to the center of town to get his shipping license. At the shipping license building, he had to take a quiz. The questions on the quiz were odd, and included: #Who would you support: the Great Sea Alliance if it was doing some morally wrong or a group trying to fix the Alliance? #Is your allegiance to your home island or to the Alliance? #Would you surrender your ship to the government if asked to? Questions like these were all over the quiz. Zander knew something was up, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Zander was a smart guy, though, so he knew which answers were the "right" answers. Zander was approved, and walked out with his license. Just then a group of soldiers went by. They were having a conversation on the government. Zander stood by, and inconspiculously listened in. "So, the king's plan worked, and the representatives are trapped, eh?" "Yep, and nobody but us knows! Isn't it great? Just our king in charge of the entire Great Sea!" Zander was shocked by what he heard. He immediately fled to his ship, and went to the one place that was not part of the Great Sea Alliance: Forsaken Fortress. The Resistance is Formed Zander went to the Forsaken Fortress as soon as possible. Once there, he told the pirates, smugglers, and other unscrupulous characters about what he heard. A decision was then made: the Protectors of Freeedom would be formed. Zander, having a shipping license, was able to go from port to port, spreading the word. However, the Protectors of Freedom were smart. They only went for the "outer" islands. Soon, a handful of islands had secretly joined the Protectors of Freedom, or as it was starting to be called, PF. Then word of another resistance movement starting on Dragon Roost Island reached the ears of the leaders of the PF. The island was known for its bomb making, and thus would be valuable to the PF. Soon, Dragon Roost Island was part of the PF, and the PF now had a fleet of fully armed ships. However, word soon reached the king of Windfall Island, Samuel. He wasn't pleased. The "representatives" decided to declare war, and a decree was sent across the entire sea, informing citizens of the PF. "They" then decided to test out the new army against the Forsaken Fortress. However, this "test" would soon become the biggest debacle in the history of the Great Sea. The First Battle of the War of Windfall Island The PF, expecting an attack, had stocked up on supplies and weapons before the battle began. Great Sea Alliance would be doomed to fail. The first mistake was the GSA (Great Sea Alliance) decided to attack by night. Before the attack even began, the PF had used the spotlights to spot the enemy fleet. They then loaded the cannons and positioned their archers. Zander himself, now a high ranking commander for all of his work, got ready for battle. He put on the armor of an Iron Knuckle and wielded a giant axe. He then got into a small boat for boarding enemy ships, along with a boarding party. They carefully snuck onto a ship, and what they saw shocked them: the enemy ship was manned by moblins! Zander thought about this for a moment, then gave the order: begin the defence. The boarding party let out a battle cry, and attacked the creatures. Zander wielded the axe with ease, killing two moblins in a single stroke. Soon, the boarding party was moving to the next ship, and the other ship was up in flames. Several other ships had been sunk by the cannons, and others were in flames from the archers flaming arrows. Zander then split off from the main group, and used a small row boat from one of the ships to go to the flagship. He killed several moblins, then got to the captain's chambers. A duel then ensued between Zander and the captain, who, surprisingly, was human. The captain moved like a cat, and Zander struck like a raging bull. Soon, the captain was lying in the floor, missing his arms. Zander then looked at the man before him, and said only one thing. "Why?" The captain's response: "Why not?" Zander then responded: "Wrong answer." An axe swing later, and the captain was no more. Zander then proceeded to defeat the rest of crew. Standing on the deck, Zander looked out on the battle, and looked at the destruction: the flaming hulls of once grand ships, pieces of broken wood everywhere. Zander knew the battle had been won. Zander then got into his boat, and lit the ship on fire. Upon getting back to the Forsaken Fortress, he was given a new title, in honor of his sole conquering of one ship and the many kills he had: Moblin Slayer. He would go by this name from now on. The Assault Begins Within a day of the first battle, the PF decided to retaliate. Moblin Slayer made a suggestion of attacking ships coming out of Windfall Island; because of the new law, every ship had to go there, and thus every ship now had a predictable route. However, the final course of action was decided: the outer islands would be liberated, and then the PF would move towards the "center" islands from there. Moblin Slayer decided that he would go on a secret scouting mission, and maybe even infiltrate the GSA. The first island to be liberated was Forest Haven. The island was attempting to oppose the rule, but just needed a little help. The battle went quickly, with the PF scoring another victory. Soon, other islands were liberated, and the main assault was going to begin. Meanwhile.. Moblin Slayer moved quickly through the waters surrounding Windfall Island. He got his ship to dock. For this mission, Moblin Slayer had to be stealthy: instead of bulky armor, he wore his special infiltration armor, and carried a short sword with him. He moved quickly onto the dock, and made sure no one noticed him. Fortunately for Moblin Slayer, this was a moonless night. He then went to the construction sight of the great wall; he moved through the dark corridors, carefully planting the explosives. After doing so, he made a great leap from the top of the wall to the balcony of the castle. He was in the evil king's room. He then woke Samuel. "Say a thing and this sword will be where your neck once was," said Moblin Slayer to Samuel. "I have a few questions to ask. First of all, where did you get the army of moblins from?" "That's a funny story, actually," said Samuel. "Remember my 'call to duty' law? Let's just say a human can easily be made into a moblin with the right enchantment." Moblin Slayer then replied, "You fiend! Well anyway, next question. Where are the representatives?" Samuel then gave an evil, twisted smile and said, "Why, they're in old Hyrule, at the bottom of the Great Sea." Moblin Slayer then replied, "That is all I need to know. Now say hello to death, you twisted fiend!" As Moblin Slayer raised his sword, Samuel took out a sword and blocked the attack. A short battle then ensued. Moblin Slayer then dropped his blade suddenly and said, "Oh look at the time. Seems I need to go now. Oh, by the way, sorry about the wall. See ya!" Moblin Slayer then jumped out the window, onto the wall, into the water, then swam to the boat. Samuel tried to figure out what Moblin Slayer meant, but didn't need to thing for too long: a massive explosion then rocked the island. Samuel looked out of his window, and saw the flaming debris and pile of rubble that was once his great wall. The Assault on Windfall Moblin Slayer went back to the Forsaken Fortress and gave the order to attack Windfall, now that it was vurnerable. A massive force moved in on the island. Moblin Slayer, however, soon proved just how manipulative he was. The Attack Begins The entire fleet of the PF moved in on Windfall. They bombarded the island with a ruthless assault, and all seemed to be going well. As the battle was coming to an end, Moblin slayer went off on his own again. He then appeared at the top of the tower, Samuel standing next to him. People were shocked, and believed Moblin Slayer was going to kill Samuel. They couldn't have been more wrong. Moblin Slayer's Betrayal Moblin Slayer then bellowed out, his voice magically made louder: "I am announcing my defection to the GSA. I suggest you retreat, fleet of the PF. I had put remote bombs in all of your ships. Retreat within the next minute or I will blow up the entire fleet." The PF then retreated. The Second Battle of Windfall Island After the PF retreated, they removed all of the remote bombs. For months, they tried to figure out what to do next. They then went in to attack again. However, the army of Windfall Island had built up their defences, and had a massive war fleet ready to intercept the PF. The PF was getting crushed. Just then, the GSA fleet stopped attacking. The flagship of the fleet was moving in. The last few survivors of the PF braced themselves for the worst cannon fire ever...but it never came. Rather, their flagship was boarded. Howver, instead of attacking, the GSA soldiers knelt down. "All hail king Zander!" one of the shouted. Just then, Moblin Slayer walked foward, wearing the Ceremonial robes of the king of Windfall Island. He then said to the leader of the PF, "We've won." Freedom Returns Within a month, the new government was up and running. The representative system was reinstated. This time, however, there was no evil king wanting to seize power. Moblin Slayer (or, his name that he was now ging by, Zander) was appointed the representative of Outset Island. The PF still existed, as a watchdog group of sorts. One day, during a meeting, the old leader of the PF walked up to Zander. He asked Zander, "How did you seize power." Zander then replied, "That, my friend, is a whole other story..." Things I'm Still Working On This is my first article on any wikia, and so I will need help. I need suggestions on the following things: # Better names for the contenders of the throne/other characters. # A picture to represent this article. Any other suggestions would be nice. Also, tell me your opinion(s) on the concept itself. Category:Informative Fics Category:RatedPG